It Wasn't Love
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: She had outgrown him. Learnt to live without his love. He wanted her back...' What happens when you realise you've made a mistake. One that is obviously clear to you, but to no one else?  Troypay
1. Heavily Broken

He ran after her. He knew he shouldn't. She didn't want him. She didn't _need _him. He eyes had gotten to him. They displayed the feelings she refused to share. Her hurt, her anger, her smile. The love she refused to show the world. Her ambition clouding her senses, she refused to let anyone close.

No one else saw. The 'Ice Queen' doesn't have feelings. She did...once upon a time atleast. All eyes focused on her. Not because of her talent, but, because of her happiness. Her love radiated off her in waves. Somehow, it became frosted. Her eyes glazed as she stared at him. It used to be love in the brown orbs, but now, it was nothing. A bleak emotionless being. Somehow, she had changed. Adapted to a life without anyone.

"Sharpay..." he called softly, knowing she was here. This was her place. She had shown him when they first arrived at East High. It used to be theirs. Now, he had left. Abandoned her for his friends. She had outgrown him. Learnt to live without his love. He wanted her back.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled, her eyes narrowing. She hated him. He wasn't what she needed anymore. He had left to be loved. He had left her alone. In need of a shoulder, and he turned away. She hated him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer to the shaking girl. He could see the wetness on her cheeks. They sparkled in the light. A glimpse of feeling. A touch of hurt. She was feeling. He ignored the hate in her eyes. He knew she hated him. He had turned away. Left her in the dark. But, he wanted to make it right. She always held his gaze.

"Get out Bolten," she whispered, turning her head away from his searching gaze. She didn't need him now. She had her dreams. She had her brother. She had her life. He wasn't apart of that. That was his choice.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, kneeling before the fallen girl. Her eyes close, and her head was turned away from him - but, he knew she needed him. He was the only one willing. They used to be...something. Neither could describe it. It wasn't friendship, it was something else. They could feel the others presence. They knew how the other felt. It wasn't love, it was too strong. They were connected and he wanted it back. He needed it back.

"I'm fine," she bit out, glaring at the audacity of the boy. Here he was, kneeling infront of her, his blue eyes pleading - but, he had ignored her for three years. Let his friends scathing words sink under her skin. Let his eyes trail sadly after her. She didn't need fake apologies. She didn't need fake friends.

"Sharpay...your lieing," he sighed, rocking back on the balls of his feet. He always knew when she was - she got defensive. She built up a wall around herself, and only she could knock it down. He used to be able too. He used to be the one she ran too. She used to tell him everything. There were no secrets between them. She needed the truth and he needed her.

"I don't owe you anything Bolton," she stated, crossing her arms. She stared at the boy. He never came after her before. He would always sit back. Not including himself in the battle of words, but never stopping them. Never would he defend her. Never would he look her in the eyes - not when she was hurt.

"You used to tell me everything," he whispered, hurt lacing his tone. He needed her to understand. He couldn't move. Not from where he was. She needed him. He could feel it deep within his skin. The blood coursing through his veins called to her. Remembering her touch. Remembering her love. Remembering their love. No one could replace it.

"I didn't change that Bolton, you did," she replied, her own voice quiet. She was surprised. He was hurting. Just like her. He was regretting. The hurt she was causing him hurt her. She could feel the connection. Brimming between the surface of her skin. Clawing to become free. She couldn't let it.

"I think...I made a mistake," he sighed, finally falling. He sat opposite her, knee to knee, eye to eye. His regret clear in his tone. He had tried to replace her. God, he had tried. Gabriella, she was amazing. Brown hair, big brown eyes and a heart of gold. She wasn't a match for Sharpay. She was incredible. Driven. Wanted. He knew the stares of others. He had seen the approaches. He clenched his fist as he remembered. Rage boiled below the surface.

"We all make mistakes Troy, some are just more real than others," she said, placing a tender hand on his cheek. He needed this. He needed the forgiveness. She couldn't give it. He had caused too much hurt. She couldn't forgive and forget. It wasn't in her. He needed to earn it. He needed to show that he truly cared.

"I'm sorry," he choked, leaning into her touch. He had missed it. The tender feel of her hand. The perfect way their bodies fit together. She hadn't touched him in three years. He was craving her touch. Anything. A brush of fingertips. A stroke of the arm. Lingering eye contact. She wouldn't give it. She ignored him. Turned away just as he had done to her.

"So am I," she whispered, tears entering her own eyes. She pulled her hand back, not missing the hurt in his own at the action. They needed to start anew. But, he needed forgiveness first. She couldn't give it, not yet. It was too soon. He needed to show his love. She would not be a secret.

"I need you Shar..." he begged, placing his own hand on her cheek. He smiled slightly as he saw her lean into the touch. Kissing his open palm. A shiver ran through his body. It was more passionate. He needed to touch her.

"I'm sorry," she stated, pulling out of his grasp. Tears slowly made their way down her cheek. She stood, gazing down at the broken boy. He was hurting, anyone could see. But, so was she. She needed to heal before opening again. She walked past him, seeing the longing in his eyes. Turning back, she looked closely at the boy. He was crying. Heartbroken sobs. It wasn't love, no, it was something more.


	2. Because It's You

_"Come on Troy," she giggled, dragging the boy behind her..._

It was his decision. His mistake. He never chose her. He decided to turn away, and lead a life without her. It wasn't her fault. It was him.

_"Shar, things...people change," he whispered, reaching out a shaking hand..._

It was as clear as the day when it happened. They were supposed to go to the movies. They had been what they were forever. Eternity lay infront of them. But, he shattered it. His blue eyes sad, his voice shaken. He was trying to satisfy both sides. She knew he had his basketball friends. She had her drama friends. They were divided. There was a choice. He never chose her.

"Sharpay?" he asked, entering the girls room quietly. He knew she was thinking. He had seen their exchange. Heard everything. His sister wasn't the forgiving type. But, she was giving him a chance. A chance to make things right between them.

"It was him," she whispered, lifting her gaze. Their eyes met and he staggered. So much emotion within her. So much hurt. She wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet. Too much had happened. Too many things were left unsaid between them.

"It takes two Shar," he stated, stepping towards his emotional sister. He knew she was in turmoil. She couldn't face things head on. She manoeuvered around things. Pushed elements to the side. Focused on one aspect. She couldn't see both sides. Refused to see both sides.

"You're taking his side?" she choked, her eyes growing large. He was her brother. He was family. He should side with her. She was his baby sister. He knew better. Betrayal ran through her veins. Anger boiled beneath.

"I'm not taking anyones side Sharpay, you've just gotta remember you both had a part to play," he shrugged, turning back to the closed door. He knew of her struggle. He could feel it in the air. She was unwilling to yield, atleast, not yet. She needed to learn to breathe again. With or without his help.

"Get out Ryan," she stated, an icy tone lacing her voice. She couldn't deal with him. Not when he was saying the truth. It hurt. Her own brother was seeing her flaws. A frailty hidden beneath her skin. Tingling its way to the surface.

"I love you Shar," he whispered, exiting the still room. He would leave it to her. It was her turn. She would decide to either destroy or build. To forgive or to live in the past. It would be up to her to find the strength to move on. She couldn't live in the past anymore. She had to decide.

* * *

His gaze trailed after her. The crowds parted for her entrance. Shivering as if she was made of ice. It wasn't hard to see her amusement. She like the attention. She liked to be noticed. She liked to be touched. Ryan was able to touch her. A tender grip on her arm, a stalemate gaze, a brotherly smile.

"Troy, still got practice?" Chad asked, interrupting his friends thoughts. He could see the longing in his eyes. The regret. It wasn't hard. He knew what Troy wanted. Needed. It was right infront of everyone. But, they were too afraid to reach out and grab it. Too afraid to let go of the past.

"Wha...Oh yeah, Coach wants to run a few drills then we'll be good to go," he shrugged, turning back to his locker. He couldn't let her distract him again. He needed to find a way to make her trust him. Find a way to make her believe in him again.

"Right, 'cause that's what you were thinking about," he smirked, flicking his eyes between the two. Sharpay was gorgeous. Everyone could see that. She flaunted her beauty. Allowed others to abuse it. He could see the damage it was doing to his friend. The advances she got never lasted 'till the end of the day. Always being sent home with a black-eye or bleeding nose. She was his. Even if she didn't accept it.

"It's not ...you don't know...I can't...It's not what you think," he stuttered, blushing slighlty. He knew he knew. His eyes twinkled with the truth. He turned away. His eyes finding her. She was flirting. With a senoir. He clenched his fists. She wasn't his. He didn't have the right. They weren't _anything _anymore. They were barely friends. They didn't talk at school. They were separated.

"Come on, lets get to class," Chad stated, placing a firm hand on his friends shoulders. He didn't want Troy to do anything stupid. He could feel the rage coiling beneath the surface. His eyes a cloudy blue. Only she could affect him like this. Have him curling his fists in rage.

"I'm fine," he gritted, answering his friends inquisitve glance. He knew he was an emotional wreck. She wreaked havoc on his senses. Her perfume, her laugh, her snarling comment. He needed her. His friends knew of his obsession. Blonde hair and big brown eyes. She held his heart. She held his soul. She could bring him to life, or leave him for dead. He couldn't leave her alone.

"Troy," Chad warned, gripping tighter to his friends shoulder. He could feel it coming to an end. He had made a decision. He was already on his way over. Either to do more damage or repair what was lost.

"Sharpay," he whispered, turning her her around. Her eyes twinkled with joy. She was enjoying her time with the senoir. She felt no regrets. It was clear in her brown eyes. She was feeling. Just, not with him. She let herself show to others. Not him. She hid herself away from others. Especially him.

"Bolton?" she asked, raising a brow at the boy. She could see the rage. The jealousy. He had no right. He wasn't in her life anymore. He had decided that. Not her. It wasn't his choice to decide who she let in.

"Shar...I thought..." he trailed off, his thoughts were too jumbled. He was confused. He knew she had let herself go last night. Allowed him to catch a glimpse of what he had left behind. He wanted to grab tightly and never let go. Never let her go. He wanted to pull the past into the future. Drag it, kicking and screaming, back into his arms. He wanted to be there for her. Not just a glare in the hallway.

"I can't Troy...Why do you have to do this now?" she sighed, tiredly running a hand through her hair. She needed time. She had to figure things out. He wanted her to let him in again. To forget the pain he once caused. Forget the heart he shattered. She needed to face her past, before beginning a new chapter.

"Because it's you," he choked, placing a hand on her cheek. He knew he was being emotional. All eyes were on them. Tears clouded his vision. He _needed_ her to understand. He craved for her. His heart was hers. He needed her to understand that.

She tilted her head into his hand. Revelling in the warmth it offered. He wasn't afraid to touch her. He never was. He wore his heart on his sleeve, she told him to protect it. She couldn't _think._ Not with his eyes staring at her. Seeing through her. Seeing her heart. She needed to get away. She needed to breathe again. Stepping out of his warmth, she shivered. Her eyes were glassy. Tears threatened to fall. She resolutely looked into the hurtful eyes of his. He radiated pain and love. She would not fall. She would not allow him in that easily.

"It's not enough..." she whispered, shaking her head. She turned and ran. Tears leaking from her eyes. Ignoring the hushed whispers, she ran. Leaving the heartbroken boy. Leaving the rumours. Finally leaving the familiar and diving headfirst into the unfamiliar.

* * *

Hey guys, I wanna thank everyone for their reviews. Hopefully this chapter is as thrilling as the first one was. I don't plan on dragging their heartache out too long. But, the next chapter will have some 'past' Troypay moments. So please continue to read and review! The reviews give me incentive to carry on

Thanks guys!


	3. Separation

_'Come with me,' he whispered, entwining her fingers with his. He led her outside, loving that hse trusted him to lead her anywhere. She would blindly follow._

_She gasped as she looked around. Petals were floating above the pool, rippling with each movement. Candles surrounded the beautiful image, giving an ethereal vision to it all. Music softly wisped through the air. Twisting in the air. 'You...you never told,' she smiled, turning back to the boy. She knew he was special. He was what she dreamed of. Her future lay in his hands._

_'It was a surprise,' he whispered, pulling her into his embrace. He aqueezed her tightly. Smiling, as she wrapped her own around his wiast. Burying herself within him. Leaning on him. Giving him herself. Fully, totally, undeniably._

_'I love it,' she choked, tears entering her eyes. She needed this. Her parents...they had split. This, it offered a bit of peace from her whirlwind family. She clung to him. Fearing he would slip away. 'You didn't ha-'_

_'I wanted too,' he interrupted, wiping away the stray tears. He knew what she was feeling. He could feel it within his own soul. It was heart-wrenching. So much pain. He needed to take it away. Give her some time to think. Some time to figure out where she stood._

_'Thankyou,' she nodded, leaning towards him. Her lips touched his. Her tears mixed. Arms encicrled. She could feel him pull her closer, trying to replace her pain. Trying to breathe his life into her. She could feel his hunger. He wanted her. He needed her. Just a touch. A glance. Anything to make him feel sane._

_'Come on,' he breathe, pulling away from the kiss. It wasn't time for them. They would wait. They had eternity..._

She cried as the memory hit. He was there for her then. He was her shoulder. She was his. He was hers.It made sense then. It was perfect. Their life had been planned. Their lives entwined. They were whole.

"Things change," she murmurred, glancing out the window. The rain poured down. Heavily hitting the roof above her. 'The rain whases away past pains...' she remembered, her brothers wisdom hitting her. She had never tried it. Never let herself be that free.

* * *

_'I love you,' she smiled, her eyes twinkling. She looked up at the boy. Trusting him completely. She gave her heart away. Allowing him to hold it and keep it safe._

_'I love you too,' he stated, pulling the small girl into his arms. She belonged there. She fit perfectly. Moulding into every crevice of his body. Sinking into his skin. He couldn't imagine leaving her. Giving her to someone else to hold. She was his. He was hers..._

He remembered her smile, her laugh, every nervous gesture she made. She was engrained in his skin. Every fibre screamed for her touch. He craved her.

"Things change," he whispered, running a hand through his hair. He had changed things. He knew that. It was his fault. But, they both played a part. They both had roles in their tragedy. It needed to be fixed.

* * *

_'Troy, I'm sorry,' she whispered, kneeling before the boy. TEars mixed with rain as their foreheads touched. Eyes gazing ito each other. Bearing their broken souls. Letting each other heal the burden._

_'I can't...I can't breathe Shar, I can't breathe,' he choked, clinging to the small girl. He was shaking. His body was tense. Ragged breaths escaped. She was his lifeline._

_'It's gonna be okay...it will be okay someday,' she cried, clinging just as desperately to him. She had died. His mother had died. The woman was more of a mother to her than her own. She needed to be strong. For him. For her. For both._

_'It never will be, not when she's gone,' he raged, ripping out of the embrace. His emotions were wreckless. He let them control him at the worst of times. Allowed passion to take control._

_'Troy...' she protested weakly, reaching out to the soaking boy. He looked so broken. Head bowed in regret. Tears mingling with the rain. Letting the hurt take reign._

_'No Sharpay, you haven't lost your mother. Not for life anyway,' he glared, backing away from the girl. He hated her right now. She was everything he despised. Her perfect family. Good looks. Healthy mother. They had each other._

_'She's not coming back Troy,' she stated coldly, ice filling her veins. He was turning on her. Just as everyone else had done. Looking the other way when she cried. Turning away when she reached out to help. Walking away when she cried out for help._

_'You have your family,' he seethed, standing to his feet. He looked down at the girl. She was hurting as much as he was. He was the cause of it. He could crush her dreams in an instint, or, he could build another._

_'You don't know what you're talking about,' she replied, gracefully standing. She looked at the boy. Hate hazed her vision. He was breaking his promise. He was turning away. He was bordering between love and hate. _

_'I know you can wake up tomorrow and you're mother will be there. Loving you. Taking care of you. I know you can wake up tomorrow without a care in the world. I know you can't be hurt by this,' he stated, stepping closer to the girl. She was shaking. Either in fear or rage - he couldn't tell. Her eyes were closed. His barrage of words hitting her full on. He knew he should stop. She was the only one that knew what he was feeling. He couldn't._

_'She was more my mother than my own Bolton, do not once deny that,' she raged, her eyes a chilling ice. He was hurting her. Tearing away at her heart. Leaving tattered remains. _

_'She was my mother,' he voiced, staring down the girl. He was angry. Hurt. Sad. He needed an outing. She was his target. She didn't know his hurt. She hadn't lost a parent. Hers were still living. Breathing fresh air. His, his was buried 10 feet under. Soil keeping her down. _

_'I loved her,' she said, her tone cold. She shied away from his gaze. Stepping away from his close proximity. She needed air. She couldn't deal with him like that. Hurting. Angry. He was too close to the edge. Teetering._

_'Go away Sharpay,' he whispered, turning his back on her. Running a tired hand through his hair. Aware of both their hurt. She couldn't take away his pain. He wouldn't let her. She had her own to face._

_'Troy...' she cried, reaching out to touch his shoulder. She gasped as he flinched away. Disgusted by her touch. Tears filled her gaze. He had left her. Walked away when she wanted to help. Turned away in peace._

_'Go away,' he repeated, his face set in stone. It would be safer for both. They needed space. He needed to breathe on his own. Learn to live in a world without his mother. Learn to not lean on Sharpay all the time. They both needed it..._

They remembered together. The night everything changed. One leaving the other in the dark. The other, facing the light. Seperation is supposed to be good for the heart right? They both needed to breathe on their own...

* * *

Hey guys!!

Thanks so much for the reviews! I know this chapter isn't very long, but, I'll try to make the others longer. Promise! Hopefully your still liking the story and some of the stuff is explained. Please continued reviewing, its making me write lol

Thanks


	4. A Chance

She sat, looking towards the stone. Words engraved. Beaten into stone. Forever embedded. Forever remembered.

_'Angela Bolten. Forever Loved.'_

Clear and simple. To the point. He would of thought of it. Straight to the heart. Never one for too many words.

"I didn't think anyone else came," a voice whispered, alerting the girl to anothers presence. He was nervous. He had seen the change. She wasn't what she used to be. Time had moulded her into another.

"She was family," she shrugged, turning sadly towards the man. They hadn't spoken, not like they used too. It was too different. Time couldn't heal all wounds. Words were needed sometimes.

"You still are," he announced, standing beside the kneeling girl. He didn't know what had happened. No one talked. They had seperated. A cliff dividing them.

"I'm sorry," she choked, tears entering her eyes. She wasn't supposed to cry. Her heart was frozen. Nothing could melt it. Past pains couldn't tear her to pieces anymore.

"It's okay to hurt Sharpay," he nodded, embracing the girl. She was so small and scared. Scars burning her heart. She had lost two mothers. One to death, the other, to god knows where.

"It's...It's not my hurt," she murmured, pulling away form his embrace. It was warm. It was inviting. It was familiar. She didn't want to fall back onto them. Her life had moved on. She didn't need them anymore.

"She loved you," he stated, looking at the girl. She was broken. She had no one. Her brother...he had seen the division. He had begun to develop friendships outside of her. They were drifting apart.

"I know," she said, standing before the man. Tenderly, she reached out towards the grave. Her fingers drifting across the words. "I miss her," she whispered, looking towards the man. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"So do I," he nodded, tears entering his own eyes. She was feeling. He could see it in the depths of her eyes. A glimmer of hope.

"Thankyou," she murmured, nodding towards him. She turned to walk away. Inching away from the family that once were. They didn't need her anymore. He made the clear.

"He misses you," he called, watching as the girl stopped. Her back ridged. She turned towards him. Her eyes cold and hard.

"He doesn't need me anymore Mr. Bolton," she growled, turning away. She wouldn't go back. She didn't need to go back. She was fine. She would survive.

"It used to be Jack," he whispered after her, his words staining the air. They used to be close. He used to be her 'Dad.' Now, they were strangers. Divided. Scattered amongst the world.

* * *

_'What team?! Wildcats!! What team?! Wildcats! What team?! Wildcats!!'_

It used to mean so much. The glory. The triumph. The joy. Every basket was one step away. Never-ending. Never over. Every bounce of the ball, a beat away from her. Every pass, every steal; a leap away form her gaze.

"She misses you," a voice stated, echoeing in the empty gym. He never sat foot in there. It was a line he never crossed. A forbidden zone.

"She doesn't need my anymore Ryan," he sighed, running a tied hand through his hair. He needed to sort out their past. It was taking it's toll on his life. His body. He was stressed. He was worried. He was alone. He needed her.

"She's falling apart Troy," he pleaded, looking sadly towards the boy. He wasn't always going to be there. His sister was finally figuring that out. They were starting to lead different lives.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a seat on the bleachers. He wasn't apart of her world anymore. They had both seen to that. Secluding each other. Placing boundaries neither would cross.

"The past is finally catching up to her," he whispered, taking a seat next to the boy. They used to know each other. Best-friends to the core. They had drifted apart. Miles between them.

"Your mom...is she...?" he didn't want to ask. It wasn't his place. Anymore. He had heard the story. Felt the pain. Witnessed the heartbreak. Repaired the wreckage. Left the lonely.

"No...no, it's not...it's not that," Ryan hurried, shushing the boy immediately. He didn't want to repeat the hurt. Their mother...it wasn't a topic either of the siblings liked to talk about.

"Then what is it?" his voice agitated. He didn't know if he could stand anymore problems. He had enough of his own.

"She's given you a chance Troy, a chance to repair what was broken," he stated, standing to his feet. He looked down at the other boy. He could see the stress wearing down on Troy. It wasn't very hard. His friends, the 'wildcats,' had even noticed. Another 'secret' meeting was beeing held now.

"Can't you see I'm trying?!" Troy huffed, standing to his own two feet. His annoyance clear. He wanted to fix things. He really did. But, he couln't be the only one pulling them through. He needed help. Sharpay needed to be willing to forgive.

"Sharpay isn't the forgiving type Troy, you need to earn it," he said, turning his back on the annoyed boy. He was only stating the truth. That's all he wanted to do. He wanted to see his sister happy. Troy managed that.

"I don't know what else to do..." he whispered brokenly, falling to his knees. He had offered his heart to Sharpay. Pleaded infront of the school. She wouldn't gaze at him. Wouldn't spare him the time of day anymore.

"It wouldn't be easy if you were meant to be," Ryan smiled, winking towards the boy. He knew the hurt Troy faced - he had seen it in his sister. Her eyes...a large amount of pain were hidden within those depths.

* * *

"Troy's...distracted," Jason began, looking around the group. They had gathered again. Hoping this meeting would be better suited for his friend. It wasn't that they wanted to interfere...they just needed their 'captain' back. He wasn't focused anymore.

"He's been distracted for three years bro, it's just more...obvious now," Chad sighed, taking a seat next to Taylor. He didn't want to tell Troys' secret to everyone. He was sure they all remembered. The past didn't fade easily.

"Troy and Sharpay...their trying to mend aren't they?" Taylor observed, looking towards her boyfriend. It should've been obvious. She had seen them. Remembered them. They were inseperable. One wasn't too far from the other. It was something she wanted. To have what they had. To feel what they felt. She wanted that.

"Trying to being key here," Chad answered, smiling at her. She really was smart. The complete opposite to him. His other half. He knew she felt it. The complete feeling he felt. It was what he had longed for. Witnessing Sharpay and Troy for so long, he began to see what it really was. Something deeper than love. Something more.

"Troy and Sharpay...they were..." Gabriella trailed off, unsure of what they were saying. Troy seemed to be so...distant from Sharpay. An entire ocean between them. He never mentioned her. Never uttered a hateful or loving word about her. It was as if they were strangers.

"Everything to each other," Zeke finished, smiling towards the shy girl. She didn't see them. She couldn't have known. They relied on each other. They were each others confident.

"What happened between them?" she asked, curiousity gainin the best of her. She wanted to know. Troy was...he was her friend. Someone she believed would always be there for her. She needed to be there for him now. She needed to know the truth.

"They wouldn't tell," Jason shrugged, looking to each of the 'wildcats.' No one knew the full story. Each having their own opinion. It was disastrous for Troy. He had just lost his mother. Sharpay had somehow, abandoned him. Her developement into the 'Ice Princess.' It all happened so fast. No one knew the real reason.

"She's giving him a chance...one shot," Ryan interrupted, walking through the doors. He had heard of their meeting. Something to help Troy. Something to help his sister be happy.

"I don't get it," Martha said, looking towards the new member. He wasn't someone she would've usually talked to. He was a 'drama geek.' Sharpay's lackey. He wasn't her usual crowd.

"Sharpay doesn't forgive and forget...ever. But, for some reason, she's giving him a real chance to make things right. Hopefully, they won't make the same mistake," he smiled, winking towards the girl. He knew of the lines he was crossing. The territories he was invading. Now wasn't the time for cliques. He needed the slate to be clean.

"How can we help?" Taylor asked, standing onto her feet. She was eager to see her friend happy. If Sharpay was the one who made that happen, who was she to stand in the way?

* * *

Ok, here's another chappie...sorry about the shortness of it and no Troypay interaction...but, things finally start to be resolved in the next one. Hopefully you all will continue to review...it helps to see the feedback.

Thankx!!!


	5. Everything Changes

"Why does it all change? Why can't things stay the same?" she asked, looking towards the boy. Her eyes followed anothers movement. Trailing over every inch of his skin. Remembering his touch.

"Time changes everything Shar, people change...it's just the way," Ryan shrugged, shaking his head lightly. He could see her gaze. Her eyes following another. Her eyes always gave her away. Allowing others to catch a glimpse of reality.

"Times changes everything huh?" she shrugged, continueing her path throughout the hallway. People moved. Parted for her and her brother. Shivers ran through peoples spines. Blood turning to ice.

"You'll be okay," he whispered, grazing her arm gently. He was worried. She was acting different. Not as...cold as she used too. Troy was breaking her. Slowly melting her heart. Allowing her to remember what love was.

"Sharpay!! Sit here!" Taylor yelled, waving her hand. She was going to try. They used to be friends. Sisters. If Troy was trying, why couldn't she?

"Thankyou," she nodded, awkwardly taking the offered seat. She wasn't used to this. People weren't nice. Not to her. They shivered. They whispered. They took. Never did one offer something.

"Your welcome," she smiled, winking towards the blonde girl. She remembered. Sharpay was nice. Atleast, she used to be. They were good together. One in a million.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, gripping her arm lightly. He didn't want to hurt her. Afraid his touch would burn. She was cold to the touch. The familiar warmth frozen. 

"I believe we've said all there is to say," she stated, tearing away from his grasp and continueing down the hall. People were staring. Eyes assessing. Confusion on many faces. They were re-living the past. Memories were coming through.

"Shar...we _need_ to talk," he pleaded, his eyes begging. He didn't care about the stares. Ripples of the rememberance. He needed to set things straight. It was killing him.

"What do you want to say?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip. She stared at the boy before her. He was broken. His eyes...they told their story. Their past. Their hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" he replied, his eyes narrowing. He was sick of the tears. He was sick of the pain. He didn't want to lose himself to the emotions again. He couldn't let people see himself broken.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she retorted, turning away from his searching gaze. She didn't need to see him to feel the emotion. It rippled through the air. His rage. His sadness. His confusion.

"You_ know_ why," he challenged, grasping her arm. He needed her to understand. He was sick of this. He was sick of the unknown. He was sick of not having her. He needed her to be back in his life. Back where she belonged.

"No, I don't think I do," lifting a single eyebrow at the boy. She was used to drama, she played it throughout her life. But, emotion was different. It was confusion. It swept people along. Leading them into darkness.

"I lo-"

"Don't! Just don't Troy...you had your chances with me, but you never took a _single_ one!" she shouted, her emotion surfacing. Her bottled past exploding. She didn't want to _want _him anymore. She needed a clean break. A clean future. "You _knew_ how I felt...you had your chance..."

"Damnit Sharpay! She died okay! My mother died and then you...you left! _You_ left _me_," he hissed, pointing accussedly at the girl. It was all coming out now. East High would never be the same. Troy and Sharpay's history was coming to the surface.

"You told me too!" she screeched, incredulously at the boy. She could still remember the tone of voice. The pure indifference between them.

"It's not that simple," he whispered, running a hand through his hair. His breathing ragged. His emotions were haywire. He needed to reign in control.

"To hell with that Troy," she clenched, stepping closer to the boy. Anger boiled beneath her skin. Her blood pounding in her ears.

"I can't keep doing this Shar...I _can't..._It _hurts,_" he replied, reaching a hand to stroke her cheek. He followed his hand wondrously. His eyes alight with amazement. "I love you Shar...I _do._ But, I can't keep doing this...It's feels as I'm waiting around for something that's never going to happen. I'm done waiting..."

She watched, his back fading as he walked away. Tears cornered in her eyes. He was giving up. They were finally ending it. Did she really want it to end?

"Wait..." she croaked, her voice echoeing throughout the hall. She could feel the eyes on her. Her heels clicking lightly on the tiled floor. She only took two steps. His back was ridged. His head straight. She sucked ina breath as she waited.

"Why should I?" he questioned, emotion straining his voice. He couldn't turn around. He'd lose his nerve. He'd run helplessly back into her arms. Letting go all of the hurt. All of the pain. He'd gladly turn back to face her if he was sure.

"You weren't..._you _left_me_ too Troy...Your heart wasn't the only one broken," she cried, the tears falling freely. She allowed emotion to show. She needed to show that she still cared about him. Still valued his opinion.

"Then let me help you fix it," he rushed, running towards her. He could feel her will bending. His chance was nearing its climax. He needed to be in her life again.

"I ca-" she was interrupted as he crushed his mouth to hers.

His lips moved over hers hungrily, as if at any moment she might fade away, as if this was his last chance to have her, his only chance to convince her to stay with him.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't overwhelm her, but this was _Troy_, and he was kissing her, _finally _kissing her, and she wasn't going to give him any excuse to stop. She pushed her shyness away, reached up and fisted her hands in the lapels of his jacket, pulling him even closer to her.

She surged forward, burying her hands in his hair, arching into him and kissing him more insistently. The reaction was immediate: his eager hands spanned her back, yanking her flush up against him as he plundered her mouth even more urgently.

The way he tasted, heady and rich, was intoxicating. And his _scent_ – she hadn't been lying when she'd said she liked it. Everything about this man was perfect. And she wanted it all, wanted to touch every inch of him, imprint herself on his skin, make it so no one could have him but her.

Her hands moved eagerly over his chest, and as incredible as he looked in this suit, it was starting to frustrate her that she couldn't feel anything through the thick material. Reaching down, she fumbled with the jacket's buttons, finally getting them undone, then smoothed her hands back up to push it off his shoulders. Troy's hands left her body long enough to shake the jacket off, letting it fall haphazardly to the floor, and then they were back on her, running up and down her sides, caressing her through the thin material of her dress, tilting her head to kiss her even deeper.

She broke away, tearing away from his grasp. She needed to breathe. She needed air. Away from the stares. Away from the eyes. Away from _his _eyes. They could read her like a book. She turned and ran.

"Shar..." he trailed, running a frazzled hand through his hair. The kiss...it was intoxicating. It changed everything. She ran. He was left to face the questions. The curiousity. She left him again.

* * *

Here's alil Troypay salty goodness...hopefulli u like it...reviews are great! Thanks so much for it!! Love hearing from epople, gives me a reason to write some more :) 

xox


	6. Can't Give You Up Again

_

* * *

_

_It's a good thing tears never show in the rain...'_

The words echoed in her head. It wasn't like it used to be. Sharpay wasn't evil. She wasn't new. Troy wasn't...he wasn't hers. He was anothers. His body craving another. His eyes seeking another. His words spoken to another.

She had seen the scene in the hallway. The two broken hearts. Pain radiated off of him. Guilt and sadness mixing with love and adoration. The sheer desperation in the kiss. The passion. She could _feel _it. Coursing through her skin. Wanting..._needing_ each other. Craving the other to fill its space.

_'Just the sweet pain of watching your back as you walk...as I'm watching you walk away...'_

"Gabriella?" she whispered, turning her friends attention away. Her own eyes trailing after the confused blonde girl.

"He was never mine...was he?" she whimpered, tears in her eyes. She gazed at Taylor. The truth mirrored in the girls eyes.

"No," she stated, embracing the girl. She locked eyes with another. His own eyes filled with remorse. It was never meant to be this way. She was never meant to run. Gabriella was never meant to be hurt. Where was the happy ending?

* * *

_'Run...run...run...'_ she thought, echoes of a memory in her mind. The kiss. It was...everything she dreaded. It brought back everything. All the pain. All the hurt. All the mistrust. All the heartbreak. She couldn't face it. Not yet. She wasn't ready. She couldn't face it yet.

"Shar! Sharpay!" he shouted, running after the girl. They needed to sort this out. He needed this to end. Finally putting the past behind them. Finally stepping into the future. With or without each other.

"No!" she screamed, thrusting herself through the front doors of Eash High. She stumbled in the rain. Her heels slipping on the wet concrete. Hands collided with concrete. Tears mingled with rain. Make-up was cleansed.

"Sharpay...let me help you," he murmurred, placing his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her shivering. Unsure whether it was from pain or cold. She looked helpless. Broken. Shattered. He needed to fix her. He needed to fix this.

"No, I don't...no," she muttered, helplessly crawling away from him. Her hands were bruised. Her legs gave way under the emotions. She couldn't move. The rain was heavy on her skin. Sinking into her. Trying to cleanse her soul.

"Shar..." he trailed, bending down to his knees. He looked at her. Shivering and hugging herself. He couldn't bare the sight. She looked helpless. Scared. He needed to help her. He needed her to need him. Tears blinded his vision.

"Troy, I can't...I can't breathe," she cried, collapsing onto the ground. Her arms encircling her waist. Her breaths coming in gasps. Her world was falling. Everything was changing. It was all coming back. The emotions were suffocating. She couldn't breathe.

"You just...Just take a deep breath, it'll...you've gotta breathe for me baby," he rushed, reaching a hand out to genlty touch her cheek. He didn't want to take the contact too far. She was just facing it now. He couldn't push her yet. Tears blinded his eyes. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Love wasn't supposed to hurt.

"I...God it hurts..." she whispered, turning a fearful gaze towards Troy. Her brown eyes clouded with tears. She refused to let it consume her. The pain would fade, just as memories do. She needed to put it behind her. Take a step away from the hurt.

"You'll be fine, you've just gotta breathe for me baby," he stated, the tears mixing wih the rain. His hand never moved from her cheek as they locked gazes. He could feel her pain. She was letting it all go. Letting the past rest. He was there for her to lean on. He would be there for her this time.

"Mmm...o...okay," she nodded, closing her eyes tightly. She let the world drift away. Concentrating on the feel of Troys skin against hers. The steady breathing he offered. The haunting truth of his presence.

"Come on Shar..." Troy urged, slowly stroking his thumb across her cheek. He was amazed by her. She had never been like this. She rarely let anyone see her cry. Rarely let anyone see the real her. But, the rain tore that all away. Broke down the shields she held up and left her raw.

"It's okay," she smiled, opening her eyes slowly. All she needed to do was look to him, and everything slipped into place. Eye to eye. Heart to heart. They were one. It was meant to be. She realised this. She just...she wouldn't accept it until now. His concern was overwhelming.

"God, you scared the shit out of me baby," he sighed, falling back onto his hands. Withdrawing his touch from her skin. Closing his eyes in relief. He was scared. Her eyes held an immense amount of fear. She couldn't let go of the past. She couldn't break away from the pain. Atleast, not on her own.

"Troy...what you said before...you were right. I did lea-"

"Sharp-"

"No, you were...I admit it. We both made mistakes...we both turned away I guess," she stated, biting her lip nervously. She turned away from his beseeching gaze. She couldn't hold it while she said it. Couldn't stand the truth in his gaze. It was frightening. He could see right through her.

"Sharpay, everything changes...it's what time does. But, I never forgot you," he said, raising her own gaze to his. His fingers gently stroked her chin. Smiling as she blushed lightly. She really was beautiful. His other 'half.' Perfectly fitting into every crevice on his body.

"Troy...it's not that sim-"

"It is that simple babe. I'm not...I can't give you up again," he whispered, pulling her towards him. Their legs tangled as she unconsciously straddled his lap. Heart to heart. Soul to soul.

"I can't give you up either," she sighed, placing her forehead against his. She breathed his air. Her gaze locked with his. She finally knew what she wanted. Him. She knew what she needed. Him.

"Good, then it's that simple," he smiled, tilting her face upwards slightly. Their lips touched. Tongues tangled. It wasn't about passion. It was a promise. A pledge. An oath. They would make it last this time.

"I love you," she stated, running her hand down his face. Amazed as he closed his eyes in delight. Tears cornered her eyes. Her face cleansed by the rain. Her hair sticking to the sides of her face. She pulled herself closer to the boy. Wanting nothing to come between them. She couldn't lose him again.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips crashing against hers once again. His arms tightened, pulling her incredibly closer. His tongue grazed her lip, begging for entrance. He moaned quietly as she arched against him and granted him entrance at once.

She moaned as his hands roughly gripped her hips. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Grinding closer to the boy. Heart to heart. Body to body. She remembered the passion. She embraced it. Eager to feel him against her once again.

"Maybe we should get out of the rain?" he suggested, pulling away from the beauty. He gripped her hips just as tightly. He couldn't let her go. He needed to continue touching her. Skin to skin.

"You look like a drowned rat," she laughed, climbing to her feet slowly. Instantly, she felt the cold of the air. Troys' body heat disappearing. She smiled as he entwined their hands. His grip tight.

"You don't look too good yourself Miss Evans," he winked, kissing her cheek quickly. He brought her closer to him with their hands. Snaking an arm around her shoulders. Her petite frame fitting perfectly against his. It wasn't love...it was something more.

* * *

Heya, well...i think it's finished...if you want another chapter as like, a final ending just place it in the reviews and if I get enough I'll do one lol.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
